Everyone in the trade knows that the treatment of cyanide bearing rinsing solutions is attained mainly through the poison elimination process by destruction of the cyanide. Another known process, the recycling, is based upon the evaporation of the solvent in the rinsing solutions, by using energy to concentrate the fluid which will be re-used in the respective dips. other processes are also known which use ion exchangers, involving high capital investment for equipment and the loss of chemical products through their destruction.